<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maps by RisingAshes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870216">Maps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingAshes/pseuds/RisingAshes'>RisingAshes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Character Death, Fights, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Ending, Song fic, Song: Maps (Maroon 5), Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingAshes/pseuds/RisingAshes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Oneshot - Maps by Maroon 5<br/>My own twist on the song<br/>Pairing: Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya)</p><p>*this was also posted on my tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just an idea I had when I was playing my playlist and found this hidden gem. At the time I had just finished re-watching Durarara!! and this was the first thing that I thought of, so I got writing.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Everyone's POV But Read Through Shizuo's POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Maybe everyone was right when they had said that I was a monster. It wasn't that they were wrong, I knew I was a monster but I thought that maybe Izaya could have seen past that and possibly have changed me. But know he's not here any more.</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>We were doing so well, we had everything, we were invincible but... Then Izaya just left me one day. It was all so sudden. No one had expected that he would have left me all alone, I had never expected that he would leave me. He hadn't just left me, Izaya had gone during the time I had needed him the most.</p><p>We never had any problems together, there were the occasional fights, but they were never bad.</p><p>Everything was going okay.</p><p>I had proposed to him only a few months ago. He had seemed so excited about planning the wedding</p><p>I wonder what changed?</p><p>Did he finally get tired of me?</p><p>Did he find someone better?</p><p>These were the types of questions that ran through my head every day.</p><p>But it wasn't his fault. It was never his fault, it was mine. I should have tried harder to please him. I could have done so much, things that I should have done but was always too scared to do.</p><p>I couldn't do anything now but remember the times we had spent together. Remember all the places we explored and the maps we made. The maps were our treasure. Places that we would go to that no one else knew of. They were our special places.</p><p>My eye landed on a very old and torn looking piece of parchment. It was our first map, the map to the place we first met.</p><p>A place that was surrounded by nature, deep in the forest right by the edge. A place that was hidden from civilization.</p><p>The place where we had first met and stopped Izaya from jumping off the cliff and straight to the heavens.</p><p>I, a monster, had saved someone. Someone that had changed my life.</p><p>I, <em>Shizuo Heiwajima</em> had saved someone from their darkest times. From there our story had started, our happy story that had changed from a dream to a nightmare. A nightmare that had trapped me in the dark.</p><p>The reason<span class="u"><em> Izaya Orihara</em></span> was no longer by my side.</p><p>It started out as a simple fight that I could have prevented but I hadn't known that the consequences that would have followed. It must have been what fate wanted, it was inevitable.</p><p>I still remember it clearly, how a small disagreement had turned into yelling, to fighting, to Izaya walking out the door with tears blurring his vision. Me running after him, apologizing and begging for him to come back, him stopping, turning around and...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It had just happened so fast but so slowly showing me each and everything.</p><p>The drunk driver, the flashing lights, the car, the scared look, the blood, and Izaya's body. But what had gotten me the most was Izaya mouthing the words <em><b>'It wasn't your fault'</b></em> before going into an eternal sleep.</p><p>Of course, it was my fault, I was the one that had started the fight. I was the one that had made Izaya leave. And I was the one who had called out his name while he was standing in the middle of the road.</p><p>It was <em>my</em> fault.</p><p>I know that<em> I </em>don't deserve to live my life, move on and be happy. Not after what <em>I</em> did to him.</p><p>I know that it was <em>my</em> fault, but I can't, I just can't.</p><p>
  <em>I can't live without him. My everything, my Izaya.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>So by the time anyone finds this note I will be dead.</p><p>I understand if you won't but my last wish and only request is that you follow this map, find my body, and bury me next to Izaya.</p><p>
  <em>Signed,</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Shizuo Heiwajima</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>3rd POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Where Shizuo Was When Everyone Found the Letter</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder, where were you?</p><p>When I was at my worst</p><p>Down on my knees</p><p>And you said you had my back</p><p>So I wonder, where were you?</p><p>All the roads you took came back to me</p><p>So I'm following the map that leads to you</p><p>I'm following the map that leads to you," Shizuo recited</p><p>And with that, the only thing that could be heard was a gunshot.</p><p>The only thing seen was the lifeless body falling off the edge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>